


不进去吗

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 十年后的影日回到了高中！NTR注意
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15





	不进去吗

“不进去吗？”影山吓了一跳，差点被从虚掩着的门跌进去。这个声音很熟悉但又完全不同，这个更成熟，明明他应该在房间里面而不是他身后。

“你们怎么回事？”他红着脸转过身，门后面是长大的自己和年轻的日向在……算了，他完全不想说他们在做什么，怕不是关着门都能听到他们在里面翻云覆雨的声音。

“谁知道呢，我们一睁眼就在这里了。”Hinata耸了耸肩，毫不在意地抱着手臂靠在了墙壁上，“你看得很兴奋吗？都勃起了。”明显高了不少的那人抬起下巴，笑着瞥向高中生撑起来的运动裤。  
影山脸涨得通红，“关你什么事啊！而且为什么里面的是日向！凭什么那个家伙在碰他！”

“那个家伙就是你好吧，”Hinata笑了笑，凸显了成年男人眼角的风韵，小麦色的皮肤让影山更硬了，“而且至于为什么和他做爱的不是我，当然是因为……我要和你做啊。”他向影山走去，影山咽了口口水，不由自主地贴上了墙，成年的Hinata和高中的时候完全不一样，明明还是比他矮，但气场上完全压了他一头，也不知道经历了什么。他能感觉到心跳在加速，冷汗冒了出来，听着门后面的呻吟让他腿脚发软。

Hinata凑到影山面前，抬起右手勾起他的刘海，“我有那么吓人吗？额头上全是汗。”他盯着他的猎物，手指滑过鬓角停在了胸口，微微踮起脚吻了上去。让影山意外的是，这个吻单纯的不得了，只是普通的贴了一下就分开，他差点以为自己要死了，背后全湿了。

“天呐！高中的影山真的好可爱！”Hinata像变了一个人一样把他按在胸口，把影山的头发揉得乱糟糟的， 他爽朗的笑声又变得像高中的日向了，“好喜欢你呀。”影山臊得慌，脸埋在Hinata柔软的胸肌上，任由成年人又把他的头发理顺，高中的日向不会这样说，他能主动亲一下影山的脸颊都是一星期的惊喜了。

他僵住了，一只发热的手覆上了他的老二，隔着纯棉的运动裤揉搓他的卵蛋，布料的纹理摩擦着他的神经，他忍不住呻吟出声，“你应该不会以为我只会亲一下你就过去了吧？小飞雄？”Hinata的吐息擦过他耳边，硬得他皮肤紧绷，手不自觉地搭在了成年人的腰上。“手感好吧？我现在的肌肉也是很棒的哦！”他当然知道，看到Hinata的一瞬间他就意识到了，这个他未来的恋人身上的肌肉没有一块是多余的，全都能在比赛中为他拿分，他迷恋这个年长的男人，不止因为他是日向，更因为他是由他不知道的经历塑造的。

Hinata的指甲抠挖着影山的马眼，坏心眼地说，“我的指甲还是你帮我剪的呢，很整齐，这样弄的时候也不会痛。”影山的头靠在他的肩窝里喘着气，下腹和臀部的紧绷感越发强烈，胯部忍不住往前顶，“……日向……”他咬住了Hinata，湿热的舌头一下一下舔舐蜜色的颈脖，“嘶……原来你现在就喜欢咬人了。”

“…呃！…给我……我要射了！”他眼前白光闪过，大腿颤抖着射在了裤子里，彻底倚在了Hinata身上。

Hinata不动声色地把手上的精液抹在了影山的衣摆上，“……别抹我身上。”影山小声说，“我才不要舔干净呢！”Hinata吐了吐舌头，抹干净了手。“呆子，房间里有纸巾。”影山一点都不想深究‘舔干净’什么时候发生过，这就太过了，三把火的高中生也经不起这个遐想。

影山想起了什么，把手伸到Hinata的裆部，果然，“你还没射。”“别，你现在技术肯定超差。”Hinata一下拍开了他的手，“你要给我舔后面。”差点发火的影山顿了一下，“你说什么？”

“给我舔后面啊，别说你没听到。”Hinata朝他笑了笑，手上一使劲直接把他头按了下去，扒下裤子抬起左腿搭在他肩膀上，翘得老高的阴茎弹到他脸上。操，他怎么那么大力！影山气得不行，但是刚刚被帮着释放过也不好发作，只好张嘴含住了眼前的肉棒。

“欸欸，我说的是帮我舔后面……呃好吧好吧……嘶……别用牙啊！”影山其实也给日向口过，毕竟他射精的样子真的很色情，不过这个成年人……干嘛叫得那么大声啊！生怕别人听不见吗！他吸了下饱满的头部，舌尖像性交那样挑弄小孔，手指从蛋蛋撸到顶部，努力配合嘴巴的动作。“啊！你、你弄下我后面！把手指插进去！……对！就是这样！”影山把手伸向后面的时候就发现了，成年人湿得一塌糊涂，不用费力就能伸进去，肉壁紧紧地吸着他，他撑开两根手指鼓捣，偶然碰到了一个地方，Hinata仰起头尖叫，不知道里面的人听到没有。他来回在那个位置周围按动，就是不直捣黄龙。

“……操……你插进来吧……”Hinata叫不出来了，他没想到高中的影山也那么黑心，不愧是国王，哼哼。影山也没含糊，褪下黏糊糊的裤子就顶了进去，正中红心，“啊呃！唔……”影山吻上成年男人，舌头在他嘴里进进出出，舔过牙床，卷起舌头，就像他下身的动作。Hinata左脚被影山压在胸前，绷直到左脚脚尖只能微微碰到地面，几乎全靠影山给撑着，年轻恋人的老二虽然没有之后的粗壮但依旧能捅他的肠道操他的肚皮，呃……好爽……他大口大口喘着气，口水顺着嘴角流了出来又被影山舔了去，“……影山……”他叫着恋人的名字，明明开始疲软还是被操射了一次又一次，直到什么也射不出来。

影山停下了动作，感觉到温热的液体浇在他的龟头上，“你是……干高潮了吗？”颤抖的Hinata没有回话，肠液顺着穴口流了出来，影山见状插到深处，退出来，再捅进去，每次都要压着那个点，他总觉得成年人的肚皮上能看到自己的形状，不由地干得更卖力了。

“啊……”影山叹息，射在了肠道里。“……你还好吗？”他早就发现Hinata已经什么也射不出来了，但是他没办法忍住，毕竟眼前这个人能承受住他过分的行为。

Hinata不想讲话，或者说讲不出话，他现在全身都敏感得不行，影山稍微一动他就要兴奋起来，但他早就空了。他其实很久没做了，刚刚出国集训完，本来想今天和Kageyama在家腻歪腻歪，没想到一觉醒来回到了高中房间的床上，而床上还有他的恋人和年轻的自己，年轻的自己还没醒来就被恋人用手指操开了。恋人居然还指挥他下楼拿水！人渣！他抱怨着下了楼，没想到上来的时候遇到了在门口偷看的影山……这不就好玩了嘛，他咧开嘴走上前去。

-tbc


End file.
